Wands or batons have been made and used for amusement or as toys in the past. Some have been provided with visual indicators by electrical means but these have not been sophisticated sufficiently to provide flickering or flashing visual indicators whose flashing rate can be changed at the will of the user. Since electronic wands or batons of this type provide enjoyment for many people, especially young children, and in view of the present state of the art in this field in which there has hardly been any development, a need has arisen for an improved electronic wand or baton which has a flashing visual indicator whose flashing rate can be readily changed as the wand is whirled or moved about by the user.